You Make Me Smile
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kacy songfic based on the Uncle Kracker song "Smile". Pointless fluff.


I'm in a one-shot frenzy. I have this one, a tag of sorts to Lovesick, and maybe two movie fics coming up (One being The Princess and the Frog and the other one being Some Kind of Wonderful.). I haven't forgotten about WIHMM, but I want to get these out in the mean time. The next few chapters of WIHMM are going to be a bit harder to write…I have a paper due in two weeks that I'm not really prepared for. xDDD But one shots seem to pour out of my fingers really quickly. xDDD I'll work on WIHMM tomorrow though. Pinky swear!

* * *

Macy quietly made her way to the atrium after school one day. Ever since the Singing Incident, if she didn't have practice or something then, she could usually be found singing her heart out in the glassed in area. She turned on the music, blasting Uncle Kracker's "Smile" as she started hopping around and singing.

_You´re better than the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok, yeah it´s ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  


This song never failed to make her happy. When she lost a game or got turned down by a guy or just had an off day, she could just pop in her earbuds and get lost in the song. On this particular day, she was so lost in the song that she didn't notice Kevin Lucas quietly sneak into the atrium and hide behind the bush.

Kevin kind of loved watching her as she sang and danced. She had gotten somewhat better and he hadn't fainted in quite some time. He really loved it when she sang this song because of the huge smile that would overtake her face and he couldn't help but to smile in return. He was quietly singing along with her while he hid, happy just to watch her.

_Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  


Macy would refuse to tell anyone that this song made her think of a certain curly-haired guitarist. The song just so perfectly fit how she felt about him in so many ways. "Dizzy in my head…forget how to breathe..." It was so true. Plus, he never failed to make her smile. She just felt so giddy around him that it was bordering on ridiculous. Kind of like how she was at the beginning of the year around Kevin and his brothers. But now it was just Kevin, and it was that boy-girl giddy, not fangirl giddy.

Kevin was watching her as she continued to sing, but he was growing antsy. As much as he liked to hear Macy sing this song, it made him feel weird, because it pretty much put into words how he felt about her. And he wanted to tell her that, but he wasn't really sure how to tell her…

And then there was that stupid line about singing like a bird and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Duh. Macy seemed to make him sing…all the freaking time. It got on Joe's and Nick's nerves sometimes, but they found it kind of funny too.

So, when the next verse started, he stepped out from behind the bush and started singing along with Macy.

_  
Don´t know how I lived without you  
'Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
_

Macy turned around, her brown eyes wide as she blinked up at Kevin. What was he doing here? Listening to her sing? Oh, god, did he do that often? Watching her after school? Oh, god. How embarrassing.

"Sing, Macy. Please," Kevin said.

She nodded and continued, but now she was standing perfectly still, staring up at Kevin as they both sang the last few lines.

_  
You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile_

"You sing that song a lot when you come here," Kevin said as the song ended.

"You…you watch me?" Macy stammered. _Oh, just kill me now! _She thought to herself.

"Yeah…it's um…it's…I like watching you. You look pretty when you sing. Well, you're pretty all the time, but you're really pretty when you sing. Or play sports," Kevin looked down at his shoes in embarrassment as he realized he let slip more than he really intended.

"You think I'm pretty?" Macy said, taking a step closer to him.

"Yeah…"

"You're not too bad-looking yourself," she said with a flirty smile. _Smile…_Kevin thought, _that's it._

"You make me smile," he said meaningfully

"You make me smile too, Kevin," Macy said with a smile as she patted his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and shook his head,

"No, Mace, you make me _smile,_" he said, stressing the last word.

"Oh. Oh!" a blush spread over her cheeks and she looked down at the ground and said softly, "You make me smile too, Kevin."

"I do?"

"Yeah. All the time."

"So…if we make each other smile…we should do something about it, shouldn't we?"

"I think we should," Macy said.

"Good."

Kevin took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. She looked shyly up at him and blushed again.

"That was you doing something about it?" Macy said, a sneaky smile on her face.

"Um…yeah?" Kevin said.

"Well, since you did something about it, I think I should be able to do something about it too…" Macy said.

"That's fair," Kevin said.

Macy lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I'd say that's really fair," Kevin breathed when she pulled back.

The two teens smiled at each other and walked out of the atrium hand-in-hand.

* * *

Ugh. This was really cute at the beginning and then it just got bad. Make me feel better about it? xDD


End file.
